


Royal Duty

by ohmythief



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Attempt at Humor, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Understanding, Waltzing, attached audio, please try it with the audio at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody asked for another royal au... but this time is a long one-shot with prince!Komaeda and guard!Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>Its time for Komaeda to confront his parents' will, whether he likes it or not.</p><p>...<br/>Who am I kidding? This is an excuse to write a waltz scene with my favorite OST (the audio is not entirely necessary, but stabbing-feelings assured if you play it within the writing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Duty

“HINATA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” someone accusingly called after him, but the brunette paid no mind to them and instead tried to fix the bow tie. He avoided the big crowd of people around him and walked straight to his interest, his best friend. The latter watched Hinata drawing himself closer with an amused glint in his gray-washed eyes, and a noticeable smirk gracing his features. Music was echoing through the whole ballroom, at the moment giving end to an interesting piece, so people were rushing to find a partner and invest their time dancing for the next one. So did Hinata, who showed his left palm at Komaeda, and the latter took it without a second thought.

“Weren’t you the door guard?” the albino whispered directly into Hinata’s ear and unintentionally tickling him, making the hairs on his neck stand.

“I thought it didn’t matter, this kingdom is really inviting to its people, you know?” he frowned “It could be dangerous, actually. I don’t know what the prince is thinking, letting even the ones who invited themselves in, what if a thief seeps in?” the brunette dramatically sighed.

“Really? What a thoughtless prince indeed…” Komaeda snorted at the inside joke, but soon enough wore a stern expression, humour still dancing in his irises “Are you sure you can talk like that about our prince, royal guard Hinata Hajime?” the white haired saying his name without notice sent shivers through his spine “It could be dangerous, you know…”

“I have really good impressions within the royal family, if you don’t mind me fancying about it. And I know people…” a new piece started, giving Hinata the sign that it was his time. He mentally thanked his friend Nanami.

“Is that so?” Komaeda hummed and [recognizing the piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PUDlw3UP9c), rested his left hand on Hinata’s right shoulder, giving him the part of grabbing Komaeda’s waist firmly, so he did, and both careful took their place at the middle of the crowd.

“It is, my prince”

_1… 2…_

They started according to the piece. Slowly, carefully, and not giving away the other’s gaze, a subconscious smile stayed on both of their faces, their bodies melting with the piece. Komaeda was the first to drop their exchange, looking at their feet “You are getting better, although I never saw you practicing…”

“That’s other tip, the royal family is really sympathetic with its people and workers, I had a lot of free time…” but betraying his swank, he heard a muffled growl from Komaeda “With no avail, it seems… Sorry” the brunette gave them an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay, really. It hurts less than last year- Ow” another tread and a golden glare “And that was on purpose. What a rebellious guard” he feigned a sorrowful sigh.

“Perhaps my prince would like to fire me and hire one of those pretentions guards from Novoselic” the guard shook his head “It would be a shame to give my well earned place. Did you know I’m in charge of the prince’s safety? They let me enter his bedroom even if he is still drooling on his pillow…” he mumbled earning a sweet giggle from the albino. Hinata fought the urge to scratch the back of his neck, due his flustered state, but he didn’t need to since at the time the music came to its first climax, Komaeda grabbed Hinata by his waist eliminating the few inches between them and now the prince was in charge of the dance. Hinata let him led the dance, his hand now resting on Komaeda’s shoulder, and he was glad to be the one enjoying how the prince’s eyes gleamed with the intensity of the piece. Being the one those eyes were looking at, Hinata felt a tickling at the pit of his stomach from the thought.

“The prince does not drool on his pillow” his face adopted a serious expression, but the twitch at the corner of his mouth betrayed his attempt to stay mad.

Hinata smirked “Of course, who am I to stain the prince’s image” the white haired converted into a bunch of laughs and the guard took this change to regain the charge of the dance, just at the moment more instruments started to emerge into the piece indicating the middle of it. Now with the brunette’s hand resting firmly at the small of the prince’s back, their united hands since the start now with intertwined fingers, he tried to spin together two times in a row borrowing a big portion of the space in the middle of the ballroom. Nobody complained, it was the prince and his most loyal guard we are talking about. Instead, more people came closer to watch the display. And soon enough, with the start of the third part of the piece, more couples took their places making them return to their initial spot, the middle.

At the time, Komaeda resigned to give his guard the total charge of the dance for the rest of the song. Hinata proudly smiled and, with a victory hum, spun only Komaeda, shifting their intertwined fingers to let the motion take place. The prince gracefully ended with the twirl, closing his eyes and sighing at Hinata’s currents mocking features, but to add more emphasis to it, the brunette surrounded him by embracing the prince with both arms from behind, the latter folding his arms against Hinata’s chest with eyes widen and narrow pupils. Just at the time the music gave place to its piano release, ending the song with the prince and his most loyal guard almost touching noses.

It was the obvious intensity of the moment, since the one whose face was showing dusted cheeks was the brunette’s. Komaeda dropped his gaze, a melancholy or dubious switch taking place in his gray orbs. That was really pretentious, Hinata mentally cursed and his mind was clouded with the feeling that he ruined the moment.

Still with hands intertwined, the rumbustious applause around them, Hinata pulled Komaeda along the ballroom and out of everyone’s attention, although it wasn’t difficult since the music kept going for more people to enjoy. It seems that Hinata’s regret and worry was shown on his face because at the time they were no longer near the crowd and Hinata finally and hesitantly took a peek at the prince’s current reaction, Komaeda was smiling reassuringly “It was a really nice dance, Hinata” and all doubts were flown away with the warm eyes he gave to his loyal guard “I don’t know if it will be okay to say that I’m thankful you threw away your duty to dance with me, and I sorry if it was not worth all the risk”

Hinata groaned “Komaeda” and squinted “It was worth it, I enjoyed it, please don’t say those things” before Komaeda could apologize “My prince should be proud of his wonderful dance skills, anyone must be thinking that ‘A simple guard is not righteous to dance with his prince- Oh, but the prince is so selfless, what a kind per-’” the white haired laughed at Hinata’s attempt to imitate the gossip near them, his high pitched voice and the sudden switch to a low tone trying to get into character “That’s better” he happily sighed “But, they will cut my head for leaving my spot for too long” and kneeled “My prince”

Komaeda wiped away the tears at the corner of his eyes, a kind smile taking place “My loyal guard Hajime Hinata, you are dismissed”. The brunette stood up and after giving a simple bow he went to pinch the albino’s cheek, who groaned painfully. With that the gossiping went in crescendo, almost covering the music for the people near. Komaeda pouted and Hinata stuck his tongue out, and reluctantly went to take over his duties.

 

“Dude, what the f-”

“I’m back, I have my uniform, I’m on duty, I don’t need a lecture” Hinata sighed. Thankfully he could guard the door from inside, so his gaze never left the prince’s fragile frame. The angered and resentful company beside him decided to drain his cholera counting to 10 and mumbling an intentioned to be heard ‘He thinks he is special only for getting in the prince’s pants’. Hinata gritted his teeth, and he could have punched the other guard right in the face if it wasn’t because people were talking about ‘his selfless prince’ in the middle of the ballroom again. He glanced at the aforementioned spot and saw Komaeda dancing with a graceful person, long blonde hair gathered in a flawless bun giving praise for her beautiful blue eyes, a dress that Hinata swore could shine below the hung chandelier, and both were smiling and chatting like they were childhood friends. Because they were.

It was the Novoselic princess, Sonia Nevermind. The most important guest of this ball.

 

For some reason that would be bugging Hinata only if he knew about, but he didn’t so he couldn’t dig into it, everyone’s eyes were on the couple. Expectantly.

 

 

»

 

“Komaeda” he whispered. Hinata was now sitting at the edge of the prince’s bed, trying to wake him up. He subtly patted his shoulder, since he was sleeping on his side, and only got a groan from the sleepy mass of white hair. Hinata regretted disturbing his peaceful and angelical face when sleeping, but that’s a thought he will keep at the back of his mind “Hey, sleeping beauty” he leaned closer “Time to wake up” but still nothing “Komaeda” he sighed “I know you might be tired from yesterday, but today you have an appointment with Miss Sonia, you have a few minutes to wash the sleepy face and dress up-” Hinata got carried away trying to lecture someone how might not even know he was there, but when he looked at Komaeda’s face he jumped at the sigh that his eyes were open and a slight smile was showing.

The prince yawned and sat up, Hinata still sitting at his side “Hey” he stretched while greeting.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, you scared the shit out of me” he softly hit the prince’s arm, without the intention of hurting him “Hurry up already”

Komaeda kept blinking, brushing the drowsiness away “Can you bring me-” a mug with coffee still steaming was hanging in front of his face “Thank you” they exchanged a couple seconds looking at each other, foolish smiles on them, before Komaeda finally went for the bathroom leaving his guard behind.

 

-

 

“No way! You still haven’t told me what you think about the book I lend you!” the blonde beauty smiled “And don’t try to lie, I know you are fast reading books”

“I know, I know” Komaeda interrupted “I haven’t found the time to, I promise I will read it as soon as possible”

Sonia stood in silence, the smile no longer gracing her features “Kingdom duty, I guess…” a nod was exchanged between them “What a mess…” her eyebrows knitted together

“Let’s not… Talk about it, we are here to have a fun –and I hope this time, friendly- game of cards” Komaeda smiled, and his eyes expanded when Sonia grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the small and round table in the middle of the garden.

“Okay, a friendly game, I promise” a grin attempted to show on her face

“I can’t ‘turn off my luck’, so please don’t start a fist war like last time-” she opened her mouth to voice something but the albino didn’t let her “-And nothing like thumb wrestling”

“You are just embarrassed because I always win” with a proud smirk, she smoothed the fabric of her skirt.

He huffed in defeat “You are always right”.

 

After a wide deck of cards came and went for a few times, a frown from one of the worried guards who came to inspect the high pitched screams from the intensity of the game, and the porcelain face of a princess swearing like a sailor scaring them away, pastries and a tea talk later about what did they see above in the clouds, laughter, and sometimes wandering over economics and politics.

 

Just as the sunset came, their fun and giggles went.

“Komaeda, It’s alright, say it” she grabbed his hand, reassuring.

He didn’t search for her eyes but didn’t reject the gesture, still he knew there was a smile on her “Sonia, I should say thank you” she squeezed his hand. He still didn’t dare find her eyes.

“I know about your parents’ will and I’m pretty sure you understand that my care for your parents is really low, seeming how they treated one of my dearest friends. Komaeda, I care about you and you knew every single ‘I’m sorry’ I said within the time of your parents death wasn’t because I felt sorry for them, it was because I cared and will always care about you, surprisingly even more than you do towards yourself” with her free hand she covered Komaeda’s wrist as well “I’m sorry I wasn’t as attending as I would have love to, you needed my help even if you denied to voice it yourself, you were alone and too young” _You felt hopeless for so long_ , she didn’t add “As much as I would like for it to be otherwise, I can’t lie saying that I understand you even at the slightness. You kept things for too long to yourself, but it’s time to let it go, don’t you think? You care about your kingdom as much as I care about mine, and that I understand. It’s royal duty, I just need for you to ask” he stayed silent, subconsciously chewing his lip “Komaeda, I’m here. And other ones would love to tell you the same, as much as you deny it, people care and you know-” she tripped with her words, but finally ended with a whisper “I would love to keep thinking that, you don’t want to be alone?” she didn’t mean for it to be a question, but her concern was palpable “Look at me, please?”

He didn’t take notice when exactly Sonia stood up and stayed beside his occupied chair, he should had know at the time her hands cupped his face but all the time she was speaking, Komaeda went numb. There was no choice but to look at those blue eyes filled with worry. There was a secret unspoken between both, and it had to do with what his parents (that never gave him two glances daily) expected from him.

_Our son is not capable to keep with our labor in the Jabberwock kingdom, he must contract matrimony as fast as he can with the fair lady from Novoselic, that’s our last wish and with that our last breath._

The end.

Nothing more.

No fond words towards his only son. Resentful in every syllable for how Komaeda (their words) ruined their life, gave his mother no chance for a second child, and how they whispered without a single hint of shame how defective was their son, but Komaeda could hear them.

Only him.

Nobody else would believe a defective kid.

 

And that’s how Sonia willingly came in his life, befriended him against his own will, persuading him to enjoy a wonderful time in the beautiful garden, and not caring how his skirt got dirty for how clumsy Komaeda was within his first visit to his _own_ garden.

 

After facing his people with a change of mind, promising with a confident smile that he will take care of the kingdom and that his parents memories will guide him (being as selfless as to not taint their image), he was offered with his parents will. That’s how he felt face-first to the ground, and his self made and fake confident, was no longer. He distanced himself even from his childhood friend, earning lots and lots of envelopes with Novoselic’s emblem asking for him to accept her hand.

 

That is when he met Hinata.

 

 

Pushing those memories aside with an uninvited pain in his heart, he finally voiced “Sonia Nevermind, princess of the Novoselic kingdom” he stood up and kneeled taking her hand on his, at the same time ignoring the guards’ curious eyes boring at the back of his neck “Would you offer your hand in marriage, for the Jabberwock kingdom?” his eyes said nothing when the question went tasteless through his lips.

 

 

»

 

Someone, no, he stormed through the door and the expected “KOMAEDA” was heard. Long and angry stomping along the room, then the rustling of fabric.

He grabbed the prince by his arms with almost no force, “Hello, Hinata. Is something the matter?” and the albino didn’t need to look at those eyes to know that a golden glare bursting in flames was given towards his own. He stood near the big window, the moonlight reflecting nothing in his gray eyes. Like this, Komaeda looked like nothing more than a doll.

“Something the matter?” the brunette spitted venom, as bitter as the unwelcomed feeling in his chest “Remind me who is designated to take care of your ass, seeming that you really don’t care enough and still, I woke you up like any other morning, we say our short farewells since you got to meet with the princess Sonia and I just walked away because FOR GOD’S SAKE, ITS ANOTHER CHIT CHAT AND HOW, KOMAEDA, HOW COULD I HAVE GUESSED THAT I WILL BE CALLED BY ONE OF THE GODAMN GUARDS NEAR THE GARDEN TO KNOW FROM THEIR GOSSIP-LOVING MOUTH THAT YOU WERE PROPORSING MARRIAGE TO YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND? MIND EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED?” he didn’t mean to have an outburst in front of him, or tighten the grip on his arms, but Komaeda didn’t even winced in pain and Hinata knew that must hurt “SAY SOMETHING” he let the prince’s arms alone and his hands turned into trembling fists at each side. Still nothing.

The icy air surrounding them, and with that the long silent treatment from Komaeda, Hinata groaned and stormed until his hands were grabbing the door knob but before spinning and stepping outside, “I don’t get your outburst, Hinata” he closed the door with contained force.

 

As much as Hinata wanted to stay far away from the castle and scream his lungs out for reasons… His duty was to stay in front of the prince’s door and he gladly stayed _outside_ of Komaeda’s room glaring at everything until his body was exhausted of being mad and now he looked like some kind of zombie standing. With his head no longer clouded with cholera, he thought “Why am I so mad at Komaeda? The reason behind my outburst? Komaeda, it’s obvious… I thought we trusted each other, didn’t we? … Marriage, are you kidding me?”

He mentally started to hum whatever song came to mind to wave the upcoming anger, until he fell back on earth seeming that someone was calling after him “-inata, right? Hey!” a pale hand was waving gracefully in front of his face “Knock, knock?”

“Miss Sonia” he fought the urge to sigh. She smiled, and Hinata couldn’t stay mad at her, nor like he was in the first place. Her kind blue eyes gave the brunette the sensation of trying to gulp a big rock stuck in his throat.

“Is Komaeda inside his room? Mind if I go in?” she glanced rapidly at the prince’s door and then again at Hinata.

The guard gritted his teeth at the mention of the prince “Yes, I’m pretty sure he is” and whispered loud enough for her to hear. A confused glint flashed through the princess’ eyes but before she could ask, Hinata grabbed and spun the door knob “You may come in”.

“I understand, thank you” she understood that no question was well received, and stepped inside with knitted eyebrows.

 

“I don’t know if you are trying to count how many sighs you can expel in a matter of seconds” an strawberry came to him.

“Nanami, what are you doing here?” he waved the joke and Nanami showed her palms in surrender like saying ‘Okay, not the mood for jokes, don’t kill me with your eyes’.

“You are kind of light headed today, aren’t you?” before Hinata could say something, she took a step to her right and a pushcart was behind her, full of pastries and… was that a chess game? “Miss Sonia asked for recreation, she said that the prince must not be feeling really well so she thought it was a good idea to lift the mood. She is pretty kind and thoughtful, I think” Hinata felt a pang of pain in his spine remembering that the only thing he did to ‘lift the mood’ was scream at Komaeda, for his own selfish motives… Without trying to regain Hinata’s attention, Nanami stepped in front of the door and knocked twice. When she finally heard the ‘come in’ she glanced at Hinata and pouted “Hinata”

“What?”

“I will bring Mioda to tease you, do me a favor and stay with us on earth?” He groaned “Take the pastries inside, I have more things to do. You can do that, right?” she tilted her head.

Before Hinata could deny, protest or even nod, she walked away yawning without leaving the guard with a choice.

 

The moment he came into the room, the moment he regretted. Komaeda was lying on his bed, head resting on Sonia’s lap and the latter was playing with his hair. The albino wore a frustrated expression due the tight and painful-looking braids Sonia was making. But what caught his attention was the things she was saying, something about a promise “-ll be friends, it would be like a sleepover, right?” both laughed “A really long one” and at the time the only sound in the room was the squeaking of the pushcart’s wheel. After taking a deep breath, Hinata was at Sonia’s sight. Only she could see him, since Komaeda was still lying and eyes closed “Nanami” she said pointing at the door. Hinata arched an eyebrow not understanding why she would call him ‘Nanami’ “Thank you for the pastries, but I think I’m kind of thirsty, let’s go for tea, do you mind?” she was dragging Hinata out of the room, leaving him even more confused but at the same didn’t let him watch Komaeda’s reaction at the sudden ramble of the Novoselic princess. The brunette was sure the prince was as or even more lost than his loyal guard.

 

Without loosening her grab on Hinata’s arm, they walked away from the hall that drives to the prince’s bedroom and of course they weren’t going to the kitchen. Sonia dragged Hinata to the nearest library, which was empty and a bit dusted. They sat in silence across each other, the princess watching him with amusement and Hinata was starting to vex. That went for a few minutes, but Sonia finally said “You aren’t meeting my eyes, did I do something?”

 _Yes, wait no_ “No, Miss Sonia”

“Are you sure? If gazes could kill, people would have started gathering  around my corpse that moment at Komaeda’s room” she rested her elbow on the table between them, hand supporting her head “You like Komaeda” it was a statement.

Hinata felt a blush peeking across his face, and he could swear that Sonia was hearing his heartbeat “Of course I do, he is- my prince” he stuttered the last words.

She smirked “Of course, your prince. Are there bugs in here?”

“No? Why would you ask?” he was thankful for the change of topic.

“Because you keep scratching your neck and I thought it may be a bug bite” she stretched her arms biting her lip, perhaps trying not to laugh at Hinata’s flustered state, and with eyes not leaving the guard’s face she rested her hands on her lap “Hinata, I’m pretty sure you know what kind of thing we mean with ‘royal duty’, we must do a lot of things for our country without giving a chance to think for ourselves. Marriage is one of those, and our parents’ will is a do. I’m also sure you know about the way Komaeda’s parents treated him, so the little care I gave to them is almost nonexistent but I will do as much as my dearest friend needs, and his country needs him now. His parents thought he wasn’t and never will be enough to take over the crown, so they wanted to unite kingdoms with Novoselic. They used Komaeda, and they keep doing that, because as everyone in this kingdom knows, Komaeda is the selfless prince” Hinata was gripping tightly at his shirt, later on he will find the wrinkles it will left, at the moment his blood was boiling “But me marrying Komaeda is nothing more than that, royal duty. We will take decisions together, but not mixed. Legal papers will be nothing to change our friendship, I hope you keep that in mind. And as well, papers can’t tie hearts. That said, I won’t be the owner of Komaeda’s heart” she stood up with nothing else to say.

“And what are you telling me to do?” he whispered.

“That’s up to you, don’t you think?” she smiled, eyebrows knitted in worry.

 

 

»

 

The storm was drilling his ears, and the wheezing kept disturbing his dreams. If it wasn’t because his house got as many holes as a cheese, he could cover his ears and find a few hours of sleep. But the reality was different, so he decided to get out of bed and use his moody state to cut some oak wood inside his house, safe (or somewhat) from the storm raging outside. Before he could even look for his ax in the middle of the mess called drawing room, someone knocked at his door.

“Who would be knocking doors in the middle of this?” he thought “Perhaps someone needs help?”

He tried not to trip over the few things dropped in the floor o his way to reach the door. Sighed when he finally got to the door knob, and gasped when nobody but a knife rested at his front door. He tried to find a shadow but the large amount of bush and the angered rain didn’t give him a chance, as well he didn’t dare pick the mysterious knife.

When he turned around, his own body stood pressed against the door. Just a few steps from his current spot, a small piece of paper was lying on the ground.

_The selfless prince wants nothing but die, do it and a great fortune will willingly come to your way. Kill whoever wants to be killed…_

 

Receiving either accusing glares or stern faces on his path to the prince, the guard guiding him knocked twice and a ‘Come in’ was heard. Slowly opening the door, the visitor was shoved inside a room with almost no light. The door was abruptly closed behind him.

“To come here in the middle of this storm, with only your feet, what is it you want to inform so badly?” the selfless prince said without casting a glance to the person who received nothing but his back. Trapping a groan in his mouth, the visitor stomped until he could throw the piece of paper on the prince’s desk. He felt sorry for it not so long, since his wet sleeves ended ruining whatever the prince was writing. The latter said nothing about it and went for the folded paper “Are you here to kill me, then?” the selfless prince said without a hint of worry.

“So it’s true” the visitor mused and then shook his head “I’m not here to kill you, even less when everyone saw me in here, obviously. No because I was thinking about committing murder” the prince arched an eyebrow and for some reason that infuriated the visitor “I don’t care if you give a shit about your life, I’m here to warn you. Goodnight” he spun towards the door.

“Wait” the selfless prince stood up “Don’t you want money?”

“I want nothing for this, the only thing I wish for is that your pretentious guards would be reliable and I don’t have to worry about some psycho entering my house, I have enough problems, thank you. I’m going out” he took the door knob and spun it opening the door.

“And if I help you…” the selfless prince whispered, a hint of amusement showing, but just slightly “I can… help you plan my murder, flawlessly”

“Are you insane or some shit? I will think you are trying to make me confess so the guards behind that door can arrest me, because thinking about our prince being suicidal is worst, not because this simple commoner gives two shits about what happens to this kingdom” he groaned “And there I went rambling” the widen grey orbs put him on edge, it’s obvious the prince didn’t expect his visitor to have an outburst out of nowhere. He face palmed himself and tried to rephrase but got interrupted.

“I understand, that’s why nobody will know or hear. I’m pretty useless but I can elaborate a flawless pattern” he whispered the next words “It’s not like the Jabberwork kingdom needs me”.

“What the- I’m not giving into it, I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear that”

“Like everyone else, I suppose” the visitor grabbed the selfless prince by his shirt “Choking is your choice… But I think it would be obvious who the culprit would be, it won’t give a good fight”

“We _commoners_ have a lot of problems to take care about, you are special, you are a prince, what else is it? Why do you want to die so badly? Why don’t _you_ kill yourself? Why taint someone else’s hands? Perhaps you aren’t as selfless as-” he stopped at the time he saw those grey orbs swirling into a spiral of self-hate… Or could it be despair? He wasn’t sure.

“There is nothing to care about someone whose life couldn’t be called as it, I have been a sickly, a weakling even since I was born. My parents had tried to drop me out as soon as an opportunity came through his window, but I’m nothing more than a curse-”

 _Is he lying? I don’t know what things are true from what he said_ “Why are you telling me, a commoner, all of this?”

The selfless prince smiled weakly, and grabbed the visitor’s hand, the one that wasn’t twirling his shirt with a fist, and slowly rested it on his neck “At least my murderer needs to know my pitiful story-“

“FUCKING HELL, I’M NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU” the visitor growled “How did someone know about your suicidal thoughts? Any idea?”

His eyes came back to normal at the time the grip on his shirt loosened. Now his face showed nothing but surprise “Excuse me? Didn’t catch that”

“Someone knows, and I’m sure you won’t be alive now if you spit the same nonsense to anyone who wants to kill you, about helping then with a _flawless plan_ ” he mockingly said the last words. It seemed the prince was having an internal fight with himself, eyebrows knitted and eyes questioning the visitor’s response “I’m trying to understand, I never liked the royal family anyway…” he sighed “Your past… Eh, sucks. Mind being honest” the visitor’s eyes went lost in memories “Weak people should help each other”

“You will help?” the white haired boy still got that stormy and incredulous gaze.

“It’s more like I’m trying to understand you” the last words startled the prince, the brunette watched the prince taking a few steps backwards “Are you alri-”

A different wheezing sound echoed in the room, and without acknowledging what his body was doing, Hinata ran towards the prince and embraced him, eyes still glued at the shadow behind Komaeda. A knife was directed towards the prince’s neck, but Hinata left the adrenaline move his body and he was the one who got a small cut on his right cheekbone. He grabbed Komaeda’s trembling and skinny frame near his body watching the caped person, waiting for his next move. There were five long seconds where only the raging storm pierced their ears, but then a high pitched scream resonated, and the black cape was stained with bright red. The mysterious killer collapsed to the ground, and with that, guards came in view.

 

After obliging the prince to rest, which he fell asleep soon enough contradicting his statement of not being tired, Hinata was treated well enough. From treating his small cut, to a banquet for saving the prince’s life, and they even gave him an interesting propose. _If he knew the happiness from all this people, that he is safe, that he is alive._

Hinata was informed that the prince was still dreaming, but because he was the savior, he was let in. He lied saying that he will be leaving a letter for when the prince’s awakening, so they left paper and ink for him to write and closed the doors after that.

The prince was peacefully resting on his side, his frame moving only to indicate that he was indeed breathing (which Hinata found reassuring). He gave the albino his back and glanced at the balcony, sighing.

“How did you learn to read?” a crackled voice said.

“My family thought it was a good idea to earn enough knowledge to defend ourselves with words, my mother… She was sick, and my father died working. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, many weak families don’t live far more than their forties. My mother knew this, and before leaving me on my own, she told be to be wise with words. That’s how my sarcastic ass ended alone” he heard the prince chuckling from his bed, he finally turned around to meet his face “Commoners that know how to read, that try to climb out of the mud are treated differently”

“Why are you telling me, a stranger, all of this?” Hinata glared mockingly mouthing a ‘saw it’, and earning a smile from the prince who was trying to sit up.

“You told e about yours, it’s an exchange” he sighed “The one who tried to kill you was a wanted serial killer, they used me as a distraction and knowing that they failed, well...” Hinata traced his neck with a thumb.

Komaeda smiled with amusement “Your name?”

“Call me your new personal guard, Hinata Hajime” he bowed with a smirk.

 

 

»

 

The next day, Sonia went to inform her own kingdom about the news. She left before Komaeda woke up, so she could be back as soon as possible. Hinata took a deep breath before turning the door knob and stepping inside the prince’s bedroom. He was asleep, dark circles under his eyes, and the guard frowned but waved the worry. It was time to wake him up, as much as he would love to leave Komaeda sleep.

This time he didn’t sit at the edge. He bowed towards him and patted his shoulder, but as always, nothing. He thought that a few minutes would be okay, so he was about to leave when a pale hand grabbed at his wrist, his gray-washed eyes still not meeting Hinata’s. The brunette remembered that he haven’t listened the albino’s voice since his outburst. Te twitching at the corner of his mouth told Hinata that he was fighting to elaborate words, and this could only mean that what he tried to say takes all his might “You should go for the bathroom, first” he whispered taking the prince’s hand and squeezing it, before letting go. Komaeda did as he told, without saying a single word.

 

With his coffee mug almost empty and forgotten on his desk, he sat on its designated chair and waited for Hinata while he was getting another chair. They sat in silence, but both found it comfortable, for some reason. Komaeda has gathered his wild hair in a high and small ponytail, and glared at Hinata when he giggled at how a lot of strands denied to be trained. The prince growled in frustration, redoing the ponytail but Hinata interrupted “Let me help” he stood up and without waiting for a response did a middle ponytail that worked a lot better than the prince’s attempt, giving a few strokes while admiring his work. Komaeda’s eyes widened and his hands gripped at his knees, his cloudy and tormented expression was what brought the storm in “Komaeda, did I do something wrong?” Hinata frowned.

“Words had traveled… And” he bit his lower lip before continuing, his voice as low as a fearful whisper “A guard should not be given a word when it comes to royal duty, it’s not of their concern” his eyes won’t meet Hinata’s.

A few minutes passed, when finally.

“ _Are you shitting me_?” the guard bit down his need to scream and growl with every word “Do you think I’m here because I, out of everyone, gives a shit about wherever it’s about your precious royal duty? Do you think I’m here to make a good job as a guard and be paid, and that’s it? Don’t you remember how I ended in this stand, Komaeda? Look at me” he said the last words too harsh, even more than he intended. He cupped Komaeda’s head as a last attempt, but his eyes closed immediately “Alright! Don’t meet my eyes, then!” he gritted his teeth “I want you to tell me that we at least are friends, because I have been thinking like that for a long while now. We are friends, right? You think so too, right? Please, say something, deny it if you want but speak to me”

“If… I tell you that we are… friends, my heart will shatter like a fragile piece of glass”

“What do you mean?” _I know what he means_. Hinata could feel the heat rising his face and his heartbeat reaching his ears, deafening him.

“Hinata, what I feel for you is not quite called friendship. That I know pretty well, friends are Sonia or Nanami, calling you a friend would be misleading. But I’m not able to put a name to my feels for you, it will break me apart, because what I feel is not received neither allowed” he stood up releasing himself from Hinata’s grip “And I can’t let you care”

“It’s too late for that, Komaeda, I already care. Why do you keep denying to yourself that I-“

“DON’T SAY IT, PEOPLE WHO CARE ARE TO LEAVE. MY PARENTS CARED ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, AND THEY DIED. SONIA CARED ABOUT ME, AND NOW IM TO TIE HER FUTURE IN SOMETHING I KNOW SHE DOESN’T AGREE” the prince growled “I DON’T WANT YOU TO CARE-“

“WELL, EXCUSE ME TO CRUSH YOUR WISHES BUT I ALREADY CARE AND YOU CAN’T DO SOMETHING TO TRY AND MANIPULATE MY FEELINGS, IT’S TOO LATE. IF YOU WANTED FOR ME TO RUN AWAY THEN YOU COULD HAVE LET ME GO SINCE THE MOMENT I TOOK THE DOOR KNOB THAT NIGHT, BUT THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED FATE AND THAT IS NOT WHAT YOUR GODAMN ROYAL SENSE OR A PAPER DICTATES” he punched the desk hard enough to make Komaeda jump. But that made him light headed and no more sorrowful words clouded his judgment, so he was able to say it “Komaeda, I’m sorry”, the albino cringed foretelling the next statement, coming out of his loyal guard’s mouth like some kind of spell, but both didn’t know what kind of curse could it break with its intensity “ _I love you_ ”

The air between Komaeda froze, and he stood still, eyes wide and biting his lower lip. He felt strong arms cutting through the imaginary fog surrounding him in a matter of seconds, and someone, no, _Hinata_ was hugging him tightly while nuzzling with his nose Komaeda’s neck “You don’t” he sobbed.

“I’m sorry, but I do” Komaeda tried to push him away, but with not enough force. Actually, he didn’t try at all, it was just his common sense acting. He didn’t surrounded Hinata with his own arms, but somehow reciprocated the embrace by resting the weight of his head at the side of the guard’s head. With this posture, Hinata could hear the raged breaths coming from a sobbing Komaeda, and the brunette’s cheeks got wet from the tears the prince’s eyes couldn’t sustain.

Letting Komaeda to drain his sorrow, his head now on his shoulder, he picked him up bridal style and decided with the corner of his eyes that the day was beautiful outside and sunny, but that the prince was staying in his room until he felt better. While lovingly and carefully lying the weak frame of the prince on his bed, he avidly kicked his shoes out and laid beside the sobbing prince. Legs tangled, and strong and tanned arms covering him trembling body, Komaeda said with trouble “Can you…” he sobbed “Say it again? Please…”

Hinata stroked his wild mass of hair, now completely free from the ponytail “As many times as you want me to” he brushed away the white strands of hair covering his face and gave a five seconds-long kiss on his forehead while cupping the prince’s head before whispering “Nagito, I love you”

 

 

»

 

“My Queen of Darkness, it is not a desirable idea what your acquaintance and you had come to”

“Tanaka, I’m not a queen yet!” Sonia smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes “Komaeda and I will stay as friends, denying our duty will only ruin his kingdom, and I know he would never bear that idea as much as I would hate disappoint my own”

“I apologize Miss Sonia, but there must be different manners” Gundam Tanaka, Miss Sonia’s most loyal companion walked along the room, back and forth, frustrated at the rushed plan. Finally, with his eyebrows knitted he put an end to his steps “We must inquire with the royal advisor. Her perspicacious and obstinate attitude would provide us aid-”

“Don’t call me obstinate, brainless companion” the royal advisor slammed open the door and walked towards the desk by Sonia to lay a thick and dusted book “And I’m already on it, mind you. Someone here needs to take the bull by the horns, seeming that nobody here does nothing but complain and call it a day”

“Koizumi!” Sonia voiced “What a pleasant occurrence, would you like some tea?”

“No! Miss Sonia, I’m capable enough to serve myself tea, your hands should stay gracefully still. Meantime I’m here you won’t need to move a single finger” the red haired implied with eyes closed. Sonia tried to deny what her royal advisor just said, and that it was okay for a princess to move on her own, Koizumi ignored most of what erupted from the princess mouth, frowning and searching apparently for a specific page. Sometimes she glared at Gundam for no apparent reason, and the latter shifted awkwardly while mumbling something that resembled ‘eyes of a demon’.

Someone knocked at the door and Koizumi told Gundam to see who it was, the companion looked at his princess speechless and Sonia tried not to snicker, instead she shrugged with a small grin. His eye twitched at the moment who glared at the red haired, but nonetheless he went for the insistent knocking at the door.

“Miss Koizumi, can you explain the reason behind the book?”

“Of course, my princess” she turned at her leaving a dog eared page and bowing slightly “This is a book with all the kingdom laws written in it, since you stepped, and even before that, on Jabberwork I knew you may come back with a marriage proposal-” Sonia’s eyes widened but Koizumi didn’t let her speak “-Men are so easy to read, to be painfully honest. That’s why I decided to counterattack with a better leading idea. All this drama is merely unnecessary, now, can I tell you my idea?”

“I- Yes, please do!” Sonia nodded, impatiently and star gazed. Gundam was returning, confused written all over his face.

“My dearly princess-”

“There is no time, the royal carriage is already here” the red haired glanced at Gundam.

“-The… Royal carriage is ready to go” Sonia felt the room’s temperature suddenly gaining several degrees, and it was surely cause of the intense glare contest her advisers were having.

“I supposed that was it, I called for it to be prepared in my way here. Anyway, a princess can become a fully queen without marriage, I guess that could summarize” neither of them were getting it. She sighed and elaborated with exasperation “Talk with the prince Komaeda and tell him to rethink wherever he feels merely obliged to keep this marriage idea and if he feels prepared to have the responsibility of carrying the king’s crown. Perhaps talk to some others to make him decide or realize that his parents want nothing more that to selfishly keep their last name and only theirs as the kingdom signature. By all that, I want to say that my princess is utterly prepared and ready to unite both kingdoms and lead them to prosperity. Yes? Now go!” the royal adviser shoved them out of the door ignoring their startled reactions. And after chasing them until both the princess and the brainless companion had their foot inside the carriage, she waved her farewells printing in her memory the image of her fair and beautiful princess’ eyes showing gratefulness, and blue glassy orbs expressing her evident relief.

 

 

»

 

Hinata woke up with the feeling that someone hit him everywhere while he lied on concrete still asleep. He blinked many times trying to wave the drowsiness away. When his eyes finally focused, he was met with the sigh of the prince’s face. The guard felt heat reaching his neck, but he didn’t move. He wouldn’t want to wake up Komaeda or even worse, waste the time to drink every detail of the prince’s features while asleep, within this rate. His white hair spreading wildly across the pillow they currently shared, his mouth slightly opened and the adorable puff resounding within the silence with every exhale he gave. Hinata subconsciously reached his cheek, slowly tracing the way to the prince’s neck, and then trailing his pronounced backbone until the small of his back. Swiftly, he hugged him by the waist, drawing himself even closer until the prince hummed dreamily and his head unconsciously went for Hinata’s neck, nuzzling it with his nose.

Hinata felt drunk and extremely light headed, but the only thing that obliged him to stay awake was the painful feeling of one of his arms numbing. It was really awkward, since not only his arm was not responding, but Komaeda’s hair covered his face and it really itched. The nerve to stay still made his sweat, even when the room felt cool on his frozen and uncovered feet. Adding to that, sleeping with uniform wasn’t comfortable at all. At least the prince was sleeping soundly… That thought reassured him over the idea of losing both his arm and feet, and perhaps the evident pain that will invade him when he finds a way to stretch his whole body since all his bones were in unnatural positions. He was grateful when Komaeda’s eyes fluttered open, he could feel it by the tickling his long eyelashes provoked on his neck. The guard snorted, and apparently Komaeda was even more startled than Hinata when he woke up, because he sat so fast Hinata questioned if he got a whiplash “Hinata…” he whispered, eyebrows raised.

“Hey” the brunette sat as well, with a big smile plastered on his face, and his hand slowly reached his forehead tracing with his thumb the small wrinkle that the prince’s worried features provoked “Good afternoon, my prince” he said softly “Although its already time for the sunset” he then pressed his lips against the prince’s forehead. Komaeda closed his eyes and sighed, searching and clutching Hinata’s hands, now resting on his lap.

After a long time of silently exchanging nothing more than gazes, both sitting with only their knees and hands touching, the brunette squeezed the pale hands and gently pulled them so the prince could rest on his back while Hinata maintained waist down lying on its side and upper body stretching towards the prince while reclining still on his elbow “Isn’t it too late to stay in bed?”

“Yeah” the guard smiled widely while looking foolishly at his prince eyes, gray orbs filled with amusement. Suddenly, the prince started snickering drawing Hinata’s smile away, now replaced by a frown “What?” he bluntly spitted.

“It’s nothing” the white haired voiced, almost inaudible. Breathing twice, and even three times, he sighed and recomposed. Amusement still lingering in his eyes, now reflecting Hinata’s glare, he added “I thought about how awkward you must feel in that position” he smirked.

“Is that so?” the brunette arched an eyebrow. Without expecting or waiting for a response, Hinata abruptly sat up and in a blink of an eye his legs were straddling the prince’s hips. Komaeda gasped at the sudden motion, eyes widened while it was Hinata’s turn to be amused “Better?”

“Hinata!” he stuttered, hands grabbing his arms near his shoulders. He then opened his mouth to say something, but a different voice came out of it screaming ‘Oh my god’. Both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, but then Komaeda shifted his head to see across the room finding someone familiar near the doorframe with the Novoselic princess hanging from their arm. Hinata felt everything in slow motion, contrary to Komaeda who abruptly stood up with his hand reaching for her while Hinata rolled until he fell face first to the floor with a loud ‘thud’ followed with a painful groan.

“I- I’m so sorry! Komaeda, I’m so sorry for entering without notice!” she bowed speedily many times with her hands covering her closed eyes.

“Wait-” the prince blurted.

“Lady Sonia and I apologize for interrupting your mating call, we must go now, let’s depart my lady, demons are feeding from their lust. We must fly as soon as our legs permit” the familiar face, now remembering that it was the companion of the Novoselic princess Gundam Tanaka, grabbed the flustered blonde by her arms gently dragging her out of the room.

“Sonia, it’s not what you-” and the door was slammed shut “Oh my god” the prince sat on the edge of his bed, face covered in shame.

Hinata slowly raised from the floor, hand stroking his red nose and muffling his voice “What was it about a mating call, demons, and something about our lust?” he walked towards the blanket cocoon that was his prince a few minutes ago.

The blankets muffled his voice until a single murmur could be hear only if the room was in complete silence, but Hinata heard it well “Bury me alive” the albino intended to say “My cheeks are burning in shame, I can no longer face my fiancée, shame on the Jabberwock kingdom whose prince let it down”

“This is so out of character” Hinata stood with one knee propped on the bed, and an irritated and flaming glint in his eyes. He could hear the ‘fiancée’ remark in repeat inside his head “You should hurry up, _your fiancée_ is waiting. Shame on you, people keep with their life no matter what” his mouth spitted the last words like venom, and his eyes were devoid of emotion. Of course, Komaeda couldn’t recognize the acid on Hinata’s words since it was avoided by the blankets. Before walking away and stepping outside the room, he bluntly said “I will tell them to wait for you in the nearest library” and closed the door before hearing a response.

 

Sonia sat gracefully with a big smile as well gracing her face, hands lying on her lap and Gundam stood beside her chair, hands playing with the bandages covering his arms. Directly across her, Komaeda sat with arms folded on his chest and behind his chair was Hinata, whose mood was the only thing counteracting Sonia’s joyfulness. Perhaps his anger-filled aura was what made Komaeda awkward. It was evident to Gundam that something was off with the guard’s dreadful gaze since he could read his body language “My lady Sonia, we should concede our recently obtained knowledge” he whispered at the princess’ ear.

“Oh, of course!” She directed a fondly smile to her companion, who blushed in return, and then glanced at the prince.

“Sonia, I need to apologize, it wasn’t-“

“What wasn’t?” she looked at Gundam again, index tapping her chin “Do you remember something happening before, Gundam?”

The aforementioned closed his eyes smirking “Of course I do not recall something like a mating call earlier, my dear lady” she sighed and turning her face caught the prince’s evident blush across his pale skin. She grinned and watching behind him searching for the guard’s reaction, but regretted and retracted her eyes to the prince, who denied to look at her face.

“A- Anyway” now with Hinata’s murderous gaze on her, she shifted with her hands. Sonia closed her eyes and took a breath recalling that she as a princess should not be intimidated. After finding her courage she returned the brunette’s piercing gaze with a frown “Hinata Hajime, what is off about me? Did I do anything wrong to receive your dreaded treat? Or do I have a bug near my face?” her voice resonated through the library, making Hinata flinch.

“I’m sorry Miss Sonia” he sternly said, eyes glancing the floor and ignoring the worried gray-washed eyes currently looking for him “I think it’s better for me to stay outside-”

“No” Hinata intended to move but Sonia’s voice froze him immediately “I will start talking, then, if you find yourself in a rush” without giving time for the guard to emit a single sound, the prince apologized for his companion’s behavior and that she could keep going “Thank you Komaeda” she nodded “I will start with my short stay in my kingdom, and my rushed intention of getting here as soon as permitted, something possible due our kingdoms short distance” the blonde smiled “I had a small chit chat with my acute royal adviser, who gave me notice that exists another way to deal with all this” she didn’t lose the fast glint of curiosity in the guard’s eyes “But before elaborating, I should ask you something”

“Ask, then” the prince’s eyebrows knitted together.

“I don’t know how to be tender, I should apologize before blurting anything that could be hurting. But I will say this fast. You know how serious I am when I talk about my royal duty, that’s why I should be precise with my decisions. And now, my dearest friend, I have nothing more to say than to point out the lack of truth of your words or the evident insecurity of obtaining the throne. As your friend from years, I can tell from your eyes every time we talk about this how you really don’t desire to be part of all this” she didn’t know when she stood up, but she kept talking and noticed how the prince avoided her eyes “I’m sorry, so sorry Komaeda for bringing this out” the princess kneeled cupping her friend’s face “Your parents want nothing but to keep their last name in the throne, that’s why they will win even now by erasing the name of us, Neverminds, while accepting this unfair offer of marriage” Sonia gently stroked the tips of Komaeda’s white hair, now covering his eyes “It’s time to do as you please, and forget about your parents will. You have a lot of people who care about you, people who love you dearly, who enjoy your sincere smiles, and don’t put pressure on you with their selfish wishes. What you keep repeating to yourself inside your head it’s not healthy, you don’t have to live as they want” she kissed his head, and eyes devoid of light, nodded at Hinata who stood astonished in the exact same position. Sonia glanced behind her, musing at her company to get out of the room not before patting Hinata’s shoulder and whispering a really low pleading.

After the princess left the library, the only sound was the rustling of fabric when Hinata opted for kneeling in front of the frozen prince. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t figure it out, but he will stay even if Komaeda didn’t want him to. The brunette hesitantly took the prince’s hands on his, clutching them slightly once in a while, until he finally returned the gesture.

“I’m nothing more than trash” he said with a hint of his voice “I’m useless”

“Please, don’t say that” he brushed away the white bangs of hair covering his eyes, finding gray orbs filled with nothingness, but Hinata still found it threatening. With an outburst of anger, he cupped Komaeda’s face and inclined closer so their foreheads were touching “Can you… Can you tell me what you really want? Please, Nagito, look at my eyes, please”

Komaeda covered the brunette’s hands with his own, they were shaking and his gray glassy eyes found his golden ones “Am I naïve enough to say…” he breathed sharply closing his eyes “Hinata, I don’t want... to be alone” and sobbed.

The guard brushed away the few tears threatening to leave his eyes, his thumb still tracing the lower outline of his eyes “I will stay” and after voicing the wanted words, he kissed away the thick tears that he couldn’t maintain anymore.

 

After there were no more tears, and the room was filled by low sobbing and once in a while sniffing, the guard finally voiced trying to give an end to this dilemma “Nagito” Hinata kissed the corner of his mouth making him smile, and he really tried not to reflect it.

“I know” the prince sighed “Sonia was born for this, it’s her reason to, the prosperity of a kingdom is what feeds her with delight and joy” Komaeda finally opened his eyes, red cornering his tired eyes “Our kingdoms will become only one, and she is capable enough of being the queen and even more”

“And you?” the guard stood up, and helped his prince to do the same, fingers suddenly intertwined.

“I will no longer live as a prince, neither receive Sonia’s treatments of gratitude” Hinata frowned at that “I will move far away from here, somewhere nobody recognizes me, and I will live of the things I sow” at the brunette’s startled reaction, he smiled and said “No matter what you say, people here won’t see me like nothing more but a coward who ran away of my own duty, remember that this kingdom still appreciate my parents’ labor, and I would like for it to stay that way. I roundly deny taint their memories”

 “They don’t deserve it” the guard gritted his teeth.

“Neither do I deserve my own selfish wishes fulfilled” his smiled turned sad, and he stood glancing at the floor letting go of Hinata’s grip.

“That’s so sad, because I won’t leave you alone, I’m going with you” a fluttery feeling stayed at the pit of his stomach, he tried to fought it but it itched his palm, so he lent in and grabbed Komaeda’s waist out of utter impulse hugging him from behind “And you can’t tell me what to do”

“As I recall, I never could” Komaeda kept his arms folded on Hinata’s chest, the tip of his finger tracing the brunette’s collarbone.

“True” he shrugged “But this time I will let you” the albino hummed in response. Before Hinata could swallow his words, he threw the question “Nagito… Can I kiss you?” and it echoed through the whole empty library. He felt his heart racing, trying to burst into flames by every second, his hands sweating and all the blood traveling to his face, and of course he couldn’t look Komaeda in the eye so he wasn’t aware of the albino’s wide smile, lips closing and nearing towards his until not even an inch were between them.

Komaeda’s initiative couldn’t be called a kiss, actually. It was a soft touch of their lips, but he didn’t know how to from the start. The brunette swallowed his laughter at the naïve attempt, feeling all giggly inside, he brushed the thought and decided to act himself by gently biting Komaeda’s lower lip, deepening the kiss and feeling his hands gripping with force at the fabric near his collarbone. Slowly resting one of his hands below Komaeda’s head, and the other one still embracing with force from behind, the guard grabbed lightly at his hair while tracing the albino’s lower lip with his tongue, but he didn’t insist more on the kiss.

It was alright, they will have lots and lots of this from now on.

 

… But that didn’t mean he let Komaeda’s lips free

At least until their lungs were begging for air, of course.

 

» 

 

“Everything packed?” his words were unfairly muffled by a rushed kiss.

“Yes” the brunette said.

“Are you sure?” Komaeda frowned at his lover’s second try of a rushed kiss.

“For the twelfth time, yes” he smirked while leaving the last bag inside the small carriage.

 

After Sonia’s failed attempts to make both of them stay and live inside the castle, or even in the Novoselic one, and after their successful attempts to deny her courtesy, she lent them a simple carriage, small enough for the things they packed with them and two persons. She also gave them two stallions for their journey. They decided to leave just before Sonia’s coronation and pitifully after meeting her royal advisers, who gave them both the most threatening glare. They still shivered by the simple revival of the thought inside their heads.

While Komaeda stayed with the arduous job at trying to dissuade Sonia of the idea of celebrating a feast for their farewells, Hinata was left with a half hearted goodbye from Nanami who kept yawning and mumbling ‘finally’. When Komaeda closed the door and sighed leaning against it after what must has been the most tiring argument, Hinata ruffled Nanami’s hair startling her and leaning to give her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled fondly at him, still rubbing her eyes, and the brunette waved his hand at her while making distance between them. When he reached his lover he kissed the corner of his mouth earning a tired grin and together they walked to sleep for one last time inside this enormous and well fated castle at the hands of princess Sonia.

 

They sneaked before the sunrise, knowing very well of Sonia’s last attempt for making them stay. Komaeda left a card with Gundam Tanaka, and without a second glance at the castle, the stallions started to gallop leaving a temporary trail of dust behind them. But inside the carriage, the memories stayed with them.

 

 

»

 

 “Did you do what I told you?” the red haired arched an eyebrow, arms crossed while judging the person covering his face with a scarf.

“I did so for my fair lady soon to be queen, not because your demon eyes intimidate me at the slightness!” he snapped, loosening his grip on the purple scarf.

She rubbed her temples “I can’t believe your endless chit-chat about breeding animals was useful for once, you gain 23% of my respect for now. Before it gets lower you better go and wake up our princess” Gundam’s eyes squinted and before spinning on his heel and walking away, he mumbled ‘ungrateful human’ earning a glare from Koizumi, who then glanced at the direction they went and sighed when there weren’t any more steps disturbing the silence around her, and finally added “Those idiots won’t be going too far”.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
